


Finding Home

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when Rose's hand touched him, all thoughts of Gallifrey faded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

His planet was lost. Everything was gone. He was the last of his kind. There was no such thing as home.

He could remember the red grass, and the impressive city under the dome. He could remember the two suns, and the mountains of solitude. He could remember Gallifrey, the place he ran away from, where he could never go again, lost forever.

But when Rose's hand touched him, all thoughts of Gallifrey faded. She shone brighter than anything, making everything else lost in darkness.

She was home now.

(And when he lost home yet again, he knew he had lost it all)


End file.
